


Antistress

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha un modo particolare per sfogare lo stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antistress

“Dovresti pagarmi per questo, lo sai?”  
Dean aprì gli occhi, perplesso. Non era previsto un dialogo in quel momento. Chinò la testa giusto in tempo per incontrare le iridi verdi del fratellino. “Come, scusa?”  
Sam sospirò. “Andiamo, Dean. Tutte le volte che sei nervoso, vuoi un pompino! Sono tuo fratello, mica un cazzo di antistress!”  
“Questo è vero! Tu dai molte più soddisfazioni” ghignò Dean con una risatina perversa. “Andiamo, forza! Oggi sono particolarmente nervoso!”  
Il fratello minore sospirò e riabbassò la testa, aprendo di nuovo le labbra per accogliere l'erezione del maggiore. Lo succhiò con la bravura che gli era propria, sviluppata in anni e anni di convivenza; lasciò che Dean venisse nella sua bocca, in modo che l'orgasmo portasse via con sé anche i problemi che affollavano la mente del ragazzo.  
E mentre il seme caldo gli bagnava il palato e i gemiti dell'altro risuonavano nella stanza, disturbando il sonno dei vicini, Sam si fece un appunto mentale: se voleva che gli venisse riconosciuto il suo status di fratello, doveva entrare in sciopero. Magari Dean gli avrebbe pagato anche i contributi: l'idea di uno scambio di favori non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto.


End file.
